


Bad Cupid

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: Cupid!Verse [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Modern Setting, Cop!Derek, Cupid!Stiles, Cupid-Verse, D/s, Love, Lydia is a BAMF, M/M, New York, One-Shot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Restraint, Rimming, Spanking, Stiles really just wants to lick Derek's abs, Teen Wolf and Greek Mythology Fusion, Valentine's Day, Witch!Lydia, light BDSM themes, orgasam denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Cupid himself, born from the very Aphrodite herself. The god of sex, lust and love. It's Valentine's day, year 2013 and he is done for the year. He needs a break. After going into a bar and having one too many drinks he decides to seduce the gorgeous guy he's been talking to. What's the worst that could happen? All Stiles wants is to have a little fun on his own, and being bad never felt so good!</p><p>Derek Hale on the other hand, dumped and seeing a cute stranger attempting to seduce him. He thinks, how dare this near to perfect looking guy attempt to seduce the dark soul that was Derek. Tempting him with that lithe body. He wanted to teach this guy a lesson. He gives in to the seduction tactics of the stranger and takes him to his apartment where he engages in the best night he ever hoped to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this. Ok, I do know. I wanted to. Am I ashamed? Mabye a bit, since this is the first time I write actual smut in a fic. I had so much fun playing around with this Cupid!Verse and Cupid!Stiles that I might return to this certain Universe in other one-shots. Mabye...
> 
> I ADORE Greek Mythology and Teen Wolf, I found a story about Cupid and loved it, it was an m/m fic with all sorts of wonderful smut. That is where I got this idea. The story was called 'Bad Cupid" (Yeah, the same as this fic, I'm not much with creative names...) by A.D Cooper. When I read it, I thought...I need to write this fic as Sterek!
> 
> Now, enough of my random chitchating...Enjoy!

Call me Stiles. No, really. I'm dead serious that you should call me Stiles. I've been called many names since I was born— _Cupid_ , _Eros_ , _Amor_ , _Angel of Love_ , whatever name—depending on what culture or language you speak. Even so, who wants to be called Eros, that was eons ago and not to even mention the name Cupid? Really, spare me some dignity. Who was the idiot who decided to call me that? That is my designation, not my name. I don't go around calling mortals by their [jobs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#). Oh hey, how's it going Doc? Ok. That's the only one which makes sense. I mean, you have _the_[ _Doctor_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#) who won't give out his name. Yes, he's real and I have met him. Charming man, last time I saw him he was in his suit, sexy glasses and trench coat running around yelling out "Allons-y!" as always, with Captain Jack Harkness—who tried to sleep with me. Whether that handsome devil succeeded or not, I'm not telling, my lips are sealed. Still, you get my point. You will never see me go among mortals with a silly name as Cupid. Isaac is the only one brave enough to use that name once in a while.

Even if somehow, a human discovers my identity, they certainly will not expect what they see. A guy who barley looks legal enough to become an adult and who in the past used to wear awkward dorky clothing and have a buzz cut hairdo. Until, the 'love' of his eyes, Lydia, decided to rid of those cloths and style him up. She also threatened to drag him up to Mount. Olympus and throw him off if he didn't grow his hair out. We all know the ending to that story. Women always win. In conclusion, I did grow my hair out, at least. Lydia is gorgeous but deadly and I wouldn't pass it by her to not go through her threats. I don't want to end up crippled like my _step-father_.

I also ramble a lot. I did forget to take my [Adderall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/#). That stuff works like magic in piping up my energy. Now back to my point. How much do you want to bet that the first question that pops out of their mouth would go like this, 'Why are you not a baby in diapers?' Can someone please explain to me what this whole observe idea of me being a plump baby in diapers going around shooting people with heart arrows is all about? Sure, I admit we once had an arrow, we Cupid folk did, but we got rid of it centuries ago.

Anyways.

Right now, I am lying in a sinfully soft bed with my arms crossed behind my head and my eyes glued to the apparently interesting blank ceiling. I'm naked and my eyes are blissfully blown out in pure pleasure. Next to me, with his arm stretched across my belly possessively and head buried in the crook of my neck, is a man, who is as dressed as I am. His breath tingles on my neck as he lets out a small snore, deep in slumber.

The smell of sex is evident in the air alerting anyone in a five mile radius and thin walls of the activities which went on the previous night. I feel a small stir from the man next to me and I stare at him, waiting for him to wake so he can hold me down again as he plunges deep into me. I absolutely cannot wait. You must be wondering, how the hades did I end up here? Well. There's the long version and then there's the short version. All I can tell you…is that I have been a _very_ bad cupid. And let me tell you, being bad has never felt this good. I'm going to have to thank Scott for being terrible at his job.

 

"I'm done! I am officially done for the year." I couldn't take another minute of it. My wings could only take so much flight and the constant files were irritating me. File after file of lonely people who needed to being matched up with other local singles. Aren't there multiple dating sites for that? Mortals couldn't do anything right when it came to love. I walked out of my mother's cooperate headquarters; a golden castle hidden behind magical fluffy clouds from any mortal's eyes. Believe me when I say the castle is literally in the sky, currently above New York. Although, the castle can move to any location and now it's starting to sound like a flying version of _Howl's moving castle_. If so, I should call it Aphrodite's moving castle. My mother always liked to stand out in doing the bizarre, hence the giant _golden_ castle and the castle being hidden up in the sky.

"Stiles!" I was headed towards the garden for a break before I heard a similar voice. I turned around to look at one of my half-siblings.

"What do you want Isaac?" Isaac fidgeted with the file in his hands, he bit down on his lower lip and mustered up the most adorable puppy look anyone should be allowed to have.

"Are you really done? Mother's going to be angry with you." I sighed. My mother, the all-powerful goddess Aphrodite, she was the boss of me and today happened to be the most important day of the year for her children. We have been preparing for it almost all year round. _Valentine's Day._ The first few weeks leading up to this particular day is like tax season for mortals—overtime and no break until the job is done. My mother always throws the most files towards my way since I am the main cupid in charge. I kept my gaze locked with Isaac's. Isaac. My mother gave life to many of my half-sisters and brothers such as Isaac in order to help me out in the many love affairs of mortals. Along the way she made them all cupid and created others to mate with them and proceed children. Now, the cupid race exists to serve one purpose. Help mortals out to fall in love.

"I'm not going back. I'm done for the year. You and Scott will have to encourage the rest to finish up. I did my fair share." I flapped my wings ruffling up my feathers; they started to fade from my back. From the tip to the bones on my back my wings were gone. "I'm going down to walk among the mortals for a while." Isaac gave me a horrified look before stuttering, only making me chuckle.

"Y-you c-can't!"

"I can. You should take a break too. Go make out with _Scott_."

"W-What?" The innocent look on Isaac's face was too priceless. His younger brother could turn brighter than a tomato when Scott was mentioned.

"I know about your crush on him. You're lucky he's related to me and not you. Otherwise it would be incest." Quick fact: Scott and I both have the same father, while his mother is a mortal. Isaac's father was a cupid while he and I both share the same mother. The only reason Scott is a cupid is because our father, who never begs anyone, begged my mother to grant him that ability. Odd family I have. I turned Isaac around and pushed him towards an emerging figure rounding the corner. I could recognize my best friend and oblivious other half-brother from anywhere. "Hey Scott, Isaac wants to make out with you!" I didn't stick around for the aftermath. I just jumped into a fluffy cloud re-sprouting my hidden wings and plummeted into the land below. Once I landed on a back alley, engulfed by a blanket of darkness, I got rid of my wings. I looked up at the night sky and proceeded to walk out into the streets of the brightest city in the world. New York.

_Ring!_

I knew who was calling. I groaned and gritted my teeth before answering the annoying ring on my cell phone.

"Mother."

"Sweetheart. What is this I hear that you are done with your job?" I tried not to glare at the floor beneath my feet.

"Mom, I worked my butt off for the last month in matching up millions of people with other singles. I'm exhausted, bored and done. It's final. I'm taking the night off." I was tired, and extremely bored. A cupid's job is not all pink hearts with cream and peaches. It was some serious work. It's all part intuition and part experience, and with a dash of luck thrown in. You can't just take two random people and pair them up. You have to find just the right person for the relationship to last. Intuition usually allows me to recognize what type of match to pick, but it's the many light years of experience I have that allows me to pick the "one". That is why I am the top notch cupid and secretly Aphrodite's favorite in the business of love. Silence followed for a couple of minutes before I got an answer.

"Fine. I'm letting you have the night off. "Stiles exhaled a sigh of relief. "Ares may be right; I have grown too soft over the last couple of decades. I'm taking the night off too. I won't be available all night. Ares is keeping me company. I'm having-" My eyes tried not to pop out of their sockets, small vomit wanted to come up into his mouth. I didn't want to know about my mother's affairs, let alone her, "-amazing sex tonight, as always. "

"MOM! I seriously don't want to know about your sex life, that's gross. And Ares? Seriously you always end up hooking up with him every year. I thought you said you were done with Dad. What attracts you to him? Wait. Don't answer that. It probably has to do with his bedroom skills." I could feel a sly smile that is most likely appearing on my mother's face. I so did not need an image of my _mother_ and the god of war, my _father_ , getting it on. I can live without that image.

"Have fun tonight sweetie. I'll see you in a couple of days." Days? "I hope you don't become too sore. Although, you have impeccable taste, he's _delicious_." What? Great. My mother was doing her I-know-something-you-don't-know fortune telling abilities. She's evil.

"Riiiight. Bye. "

"Love you Hon," I tried not to roll my eyes before I hung up the phone. I wondered onto the streets of New York with a smile on my face. I passed the shiny neon signs and restaurants full of couples in love celebrating the day of love. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for a job well done. The next second a sudden weariness sunk in and I don't know if it was the thick air filled with huge amounts of love and lovey dovey couples but I was in need of a drink. I rounded a corner in search of the nearest bar. I was about to go into one, but I was spun around to face someone before that could happen.

"Stiles." I squealed out, a manly scream may I add. "Calm down. It's just me." I opened my closed eyes to set sight on Lydia, my deadly dangerous but amazing witch. She gave me a judging look and pulled me by my tie to another bar across the street from the one I was about to enter. "Do I have to do everything by myself?" I was confused. I pictured other scenarios involving Lydia pulling my tie, but in my fantasies they were different, involving no clothing between us two. "Not going to happen."

"Stupid mind reader. " I mumbled under my breath sure she could hear anyways. "What do you want Lydia?" Lydia let go of my tie and pushed me pass the double doors of a bar which read, 'Jungle'. Wasn't this a gay bar?

"I'm on a mission. Orders from your mother, she said you have been a good little boy and she wants you to have a reward. Go find yourself a boy toy." I raised both of my eyebrows. Was she being serious? Everything happened in a rush. One moment I saw Lydia push me into the bar and the next I found myself seeing many men drinking their way on Valentine's Day. I heard Lydia's dark chuckle ring through my ears and whispering before leaving me alone. "Good luck."

I shrugged and made my way towards an empty seat near the bartender. The truth of the matter is that at the end of the day, after all is said and done, I was alone. Imagine that. The god of sex and lust, alone on Valentine's Day. I wavered towards the bartender to keep me going with the new shots of vodka. The thing about being an immortal is that after a while you begin to have a different outlook on life. Nothing ever changes, and you try not to get attached to mortals because you last, they don't.

I speak from experience. I have had many lovers in the past. I once fell in love with a mortal named Jackson. Jackson Whittmore. He was the most arrogant human being I have ever met, but very gorgeous. We hated each other when we met but in the passion of attraction and angry sex we fell in love. Long story short, it was during the fall of Sparta that Jackson was sent to war and killed. The next few centuries after that I had no memory of; Lydia told me I mourned for a long while. I even tried to go into Hades' underworld to try and drag my beloved Jacks to the surface and into my arms. See, love for me is a disaster. Falling in love with a mortal is the worst an immortal can do. Scott and Isaac are lucky to have each other without the thought of one of them dying off, even if they both are too oblivious to confess their feelings.

I was trying to decide how I was going to spend the rest of the night off when I saw _him._ I remembered him. He was a cop, one of Scott's cases from last year. I do remember him very well, he happened to be an…interesting case. When I read his file I told Scott to be careful with him, because this man was different. I could sense it when I first laid my eyes on him; feel it in my bones. He seemed like a harmless character from the surface, a brooding, tall, dark and handsome type, but I can tell that there was more to him. He was extremely good looking, worthy of being a top model but that wasn't it, and there was something else about him. Something else—hidden deep inside of him…just waiting to break free.

It would take someone special to make him happy. I had a gut feeling about that. I knew this man would be a challenging case and so I told Scott I could handle it, but stubborn Scott wouldn't listen. Scott liked a challenge. I watched the man walk over to the empty seat next to me; I could see that he was in a foul mood. A man like that, all alone on a day like this—the message was loud and clear. I shook my head in disappointment. I knew Scott had screwed up.

I waved over the bartender and whispered to him, pointing at the mysterious man.

"Get that man anything he wants, and put it on my tab." It was the least I could do. The man turned towards me and glared.

"Do I know you?" I smiled behind my glass to set it down while I motioned for a refill.

"Lighten up sourpuss. You don't know me." The man ordered a drink and went back to trying to scare me with a glare. I was immune to this point. Nothing could ever match up my mother's glare or Athena's for the matter. Actually, all women who sit on the Olympian thrones, they can be quite scary. "I thought you could use a drink." The man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, a deep thought clearly jumping around in his head.

"Is it that obvious?" He held up his drink and swallowed the bitter liquid in one swish motion, emptying the cup as if were a fresh batch of water after a jog around the park.

"No, but then again, I'm not most people." The man looked up from his already refilled drink and gazed into my eyes. He had the most gorgeous pair of green orbs and for a second I thought they flashed red. "My name's Stiles. What's yours?" I already knew his name. I saw it on his file but I wanted him to say it to me.

"Derek." I kept Derek's gaze on me and asked carefully.

"So, what happened?" I could see Derek's shoulders go tense and his jaw tightening. There goes the flash of red in his eyes I keep imagining. I didn't know if I had pushed his buttons too far. I decided to push more. "Come on, we are two guys in a bar, all alone and dateless. Something must have happened; it's a sin that you're even alone." Derek snorted against his drink and the side of his lips curled up a little. What I would give to see this man smile. By what I have seen in the past, Derek didn't smile much but when he did he sported the most beautiful smile a mortal should have. Derek looked down into his drink once again and answered with a growl.

"He cheated on me. I found out last week and I knew it was going on for weeks. I confronted him, we broke up. I stormed out and walked into this bar to drown my pathetic love life with alcohol."

"Shit. That's tough luck." I cursed under my breath. Scott had really messed this case up. Maybe I shouldn't trust Scott with a case like this again, not when he was working with Isaac and the distraction created between that two wasn't a good focus. Derek's face immediately turned into a glint of sarcasm and a smirk sporting on his lips.

"What about you?" I chuckled and let out a smile.

"Been there, done that. I even have a hoodie. People come and go and I'm sick and tired of looking." It's the truth. Just maybe, one day I could fall in love again with a mortal but for now I just wanted to have fun. I met Derek's heated gaze and couldn't help the smirk that wanted to overtake my lips.

A few drinks later and I was feeling a little buzzed, happy, and ready to mingle. I felt flirtier than usual, braver, and I was never the one to restrict myself sexually. After all I was the god of sex. Just looking at Derek made my lower regions jump in want, Derek was looking very delicious brooding in the darkness and I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to turn this into a little more fun. I hopped off my stool and leaned into Derek letting my hand stroke down his muscular forearm, gracing his glaze hard bicep through his rolled up sleeve before sliding my hand over his broad back and jumping onto his lap. I threw my hands over his shoulders and placed them at the nape of his neck, holding onto him. Derek stiffened and I almost thought that he was going to shrug me off and drop me onto the floor. Until he straightened up and looked directly into my eyes.

"What do you have planned for tonight, if you don't mind me asking?" Derek arched an eyebrow before grabbing my hips and leaning into my ear to whisper in his deep voice which sounded sexy.

"What do you think?" I leaned closer to him until the tip of my nose was touching Derek's and whispered.

"I was thinking…" I slid my right hand down to Derek's shirt, to slowly place it underneath the shirt and let it slide up the defined chiseled lick-worthy abs. " You're alone, I'm alone. And, it's Valentine's Day…" It was my turn to whisper hotly into his ear. "Wanna be my Valentine?" Derek rearranged his right arm to slip it around my waist and tightly pull me closer to him.

"What are you proposing?" I continued to caress his rippled abs, stroking gently and able to feel something start to poke me in my ass. I had a pretty good idea on what that could be.

"How about you take me home, and you can have your way with me. Do _anything_ you want with me." Amusement played into Derek's eyes.

"Anything?" I couldn't help but hum out to him while nipping at his ear by this point.

"Uh-huh." I gently licked his earlobe and felt Derek shiver beneath my touch for a second. I felt a spark of excitement shoot up in me. " _Anything._ " Derek finally gave me the smile I have been craving, a wide grin with all his white pearly teeth showing in all its perfection.

"Good." Derek pulled me off his lap and immediately grabbed one of hands to tug me out the bar in a hurried pace. Not before settling the bill and paying for the drinks. "Let's go."

Turns out Derek only lived a couple blocks away from the bar. On our way there I found myself not being able to have control. I touched Derek at every opportunity and couldn't care less that I looked like a horny person desperate to get some. It's been too long and I was ready to get fucked. Lydia would have a laugh if she saw how I was acting. I couldn't help it. Derek was driving me crazy. I needed, wanted, will have him tonight.

We barely made it up the stairs and into his apartment. The minute we found his apartment door and opened the door Derek slammed me into the nearest wall and proceeded to ravish me with his lips. He latched his lips onto mine and kissed me, tonguing me like a pro. I moaned out before I jumped up to wrap my legs around Derek's waist. I latched my arms around his shoulders and felt a pair of hands on my bum. We kept on kissing until oxygen decided to ruin the fun. A shiver run up my spine from the tingles of pleasure I was getting. Derek carried me upstairs towards a door which led to his bedroom. Once inside, Derek still holding me tightly, he made his way to his bed before tossing me on it and placing a knee between my parted legs. He looked down at me with a predatory smile. I was his prey and he was ready to eat me up.

Derek leaned in closer to me while I hooked my legs around his waist for the second time that night and felt his groin grind onto mine. His lips latch onto my neck; I stretched my head back to give him more access to my skin. Derek responded by licking a spot on my neck and then proceeding to suck on it. That wasn't enough that apparently Derek also used his teeth making sure to leave a red mark on my skin. I felt my cock twitch in excitement. Derek's tongue made a road trip from my neck nibbling its way up towards my jaw and back down trailing down my adam's apple. Another tingling sensation shot down my spine sending shivers through out my body.

One minute my head was spinning in pure bliss and the next I felt Derek get off of me. He smirked at me from across the room near the entrance to his bedroom door—how did he get there that quickly?—and stepped out, but not before looking directly at me and stating in a deep sexy voice which sent tingles down my spine for the third time that night.

"I'll be back. I want you stripped and naked on my bed when I get back," I couldn't help but bite onto my bottom lip. Derek turned his back and walked out but not before calling out to me. "And you're not to touch yourself until I get back." As soon as he was gone I immediately took off the plain t-shirt I was wearing. I unzipped my jeans and quickly pulled them off, not forgetting to take off my shoes and socks. That only left my underwear. I looked down at the pathetic hearts printed on my boxers—a present from Lydia, she forced me to wear them every year on this date—and pulled them off in disgust. Those boxers are not sexy at all. I felt my throbbing cock against my leg, a small bead of pre-cum forming along the tip of my slit. I wanted to touch myself but I then remembered the commanding tone of Derek's voice.

I settled deeper into the bed towards the middle, already naked when Derek came into the room. He was bare from the waist up and I had to bite my tongue from squealing out and drooling on myself. His pecks and abs, very much solid and defined, flexed as he moved. He looked gorgeous standing near the foot of the bed looking down at me with a hungry look overtaking his face. I wanted to reach out and kiss him but he made the first move. Derek immediately pinned me onto the bed.

"I want to lick your abs." I leaned up towards him, arching myself in order to find his touch which I was desperate for, badly. Derek only pressed me down onto the bed harder, our bodies and chests touching as close as they could go.

"You're a naughty, naughty boy, Stiles." Derek grabbed my wrists over my head and tightened his grip. He grabbed my lips with his own and pulled me into a kiss. He murmured between the small kisses he was starting to give me. "Playing with fire like this," Derek pressed his lips more forcefully on me urging me to open my mouth for him. I wasn't going to deny him, if he wanted to take control all he had to do is tell me. I opened my mouth willingly. He hovered over me as he continued to kiss me with an overwhelming passion, probing my mouth with his tongue. I broke our kiss to playfully smile up at Derek.

"Naughty is my nature." Whoa. Where did that come from? I think I'm spending too much time with Scott or Lydia. Either way this wasn't a time to think about either of them or that cheesy line I just uttered a few seconds ago. I was too deep into the moment to care.

"Do you want to know what happens to naughty boys?" I knew the answer to that one. I felt Derek let go of my wrists to force my legs apart so he could get in-between them. I arched up towards his lips to lick the corner of them; he only sucked my tongue into his mouth to play around with it. He released my tongue to lower his voice and place his mouth near my ear before whispering. "They get punished."

"Do they? I didn't know that. I'm pretty naughty. Not as naughty as you think but pretty damn naughty. What are you going to do with me big boy? Did I just call you big boy? I've been spending too much time with Lydia. That is just not right. I can't believe I said that. And now I'm talking too much. Did I kill the moment? We should start all over again. Let's do a countdown. Three…two…one…blast off. No. No. That was wrong. Let me start all over again. One…two…" I felt my mouth melt against Derek's.

"You talk too much." I could sense the heat starting to run its course up to my cheeks. Up to this point I had kept my cool and not babbled on like I usually do. I played the 'sexy' card right. I ruined that just a few seconds ago. Great. I looked up at Derek who only shook his head slightly and down to the visible bulge in his shorts. "Shut up." I squealed out in surprise as he kissed me again. I was glad that I didn't chase him off. "You keep being naughty. You need to be punished." Derek brought my wrist higher up and still over my head. He continued to kiss me with dominance, wanting to take over me. His lips alone were enough to capture my attention and I could only get more turned on by the thought of what that skillful tongue will be doing to me later on, in other parts of my body that were not my mouth.

I was too distracted by Derek's tongue that I didn't notice my hands were being bounded together with a scarf. I arched my right eyebrow at Derek curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you naughty boys get punished." He was being serious?

"Seriously…kinky much?" He answered by giving me a wicked grin and tied the scarf to the bed, leaving only enough length that he could easily flip me over without the risk of twisting my arms. I turned my head to glare at him, squirming against my will. I wasn't used to getting tied up, but somehow I found myself liking it. I didn't even know I had it in me to enjoy it this much.

"Tell me right now that you don't want it." Derek undid his belt and jeans, letting his already rock hard cock nudge at the crack of my ass through the fabric of his boxer briefs. "I'll let you go if you don't want it." The small growl Derek let out was daring me to tell him no. I wasn't an idiot. Derek placed his hands on my hair to pull on it slightly and lean down to the back of my neck. He placed a small kiss there before whispering behind me. "If I let you go, nothing more can happen, not tonight, not ever. Understand?" I let go of a small gasp as Derek pressed his cock harder against my ass, sliding it down between my cheeks. And, I'm not taking about the ones on my face. If I say no to him, I will never see Derek again. If I say yes, he will take me places I've never been before, take me and do what he wanted with me.

I felt my heart hammering against my ribcage. I wanted this. I wanted this so badly that I was willing to give him all the control. I felt Derek's lips still at the back of my neck. I relaxed into his touch as I lowered myself onto his pillow burying my face into it. The alcohol had already left my system by now and I wasn't buzzed anymore but I still want Derek, more than I did before. I bit down on my lower lip and let out a flush. This must have been the signal. Derek got his answer and I didn't even have to say anything.

Derek cupped my ass and rubbed it in circular motions before smacking down on it with his hand. I felt a small sting before Derek leaned in to kiss my right cheek, on my face.

"D-Derek." Derek gripped my left ass cheek before resuming his slaps on both my ass cheeks multiple times. I bit down onto the pillow strangely aroused by the pain being applied to be. I let out a small groan.

"Shush, babe you're ok." Derek kept spanking me and as the sting of each smack hit me I almost cried out in pain and yet with each smack my cock got harder. I dragged my cock across the soft sheets leaving a trail of juices. At the same time I let out a loud moan and pushed my ass up further into the air, hoping that Derek would pay even more attention to it. "Someone seems eager." Derek pulled my hips higher in order to pull his arm around my hip and wrap his right hand around my throbbing cock. He forced my attention towards him with a growl which erupted from his throat. "You can't get off until I say so. No rubbing your cock against my sheets, _Stiles_." I shuttered at the way Derek mentioned my name.

My body was screaming out for a release that Derek was denying me by smacking my ass a couple more times. I was sure if I could see it, I would see it colored red. Derek smacked me one last time before he leaned in towards my ass to spread my cheeks and teasing the edge of my hole with the tip of one of his fingers.

"You're so beautiful; all spread out like this for me." His finger was gone and I felt his hands on my thighs to hold him as he darted forward without warning. His tongue dug deep into my hole, licking along the edge, and pulling out before pulling back in; trying to stretch me up. I didn't know I was so sensitive until Derek kept his tongue deep in me; my hands clutched the bed sheets as I released the loudest moan I had all night long. The wet saliva produced by Derek's tongue made me push myself back into Derek even more.

I couldn't help but whimper from the loss of contact when Derek pulled his skillful tongue out of me. It didn't last long since I felt a finger probe itself into my hole replacing the emptiness I was experiencing. My hole tightened around Derek's finger making him exclaim loudly.

"Fuck, you're tight!" It's been a while since I've done this. I haven't given out since Jackson. I was practically a virgin. I could be if I asked my mother to let me bath in her special river, the one which made you pure every time you let that holy water come in contact with your body. She baths in it after every sexual encounter. That little cheater!

I tried my best to relax my entrance, let his finger play around inside of me. I should be embarrassed, with my ass sticking out in the air, Derek's finger in me and my face all flustered out moaning in need. I didn't care. I don't even care if my own mother walked in on me. I was too lost in Derek's touch. Every molecule of my self being ached for Derek and wanted him like it never had wanted anyone before. As much as it pained me to say it, my body lost more control under Derek; it wanted him more than when it was underneath Jackson's touch. All I wanted was Derek at the moment.

I took in another finger, followed by a third as Derek stretched me out. He curled his fingers into me hitting a spot which made me whimper and moan for more. It was my sweet spot. He had found it. Not many could find it. The more he stretched me, the more I had the need to have something bigger inside of me. I must have said that outloud when I panted against the edge of the pillow because without warning, a thick, hot _thing_ invaded my ass and plunged itself deeper into my hole stretching me fully around the welcomed invader.

I turned slightly to the left to look up at Derek's cock buried deep in me. _Finally!_ My body wanted to sing out in joy. Each thrust Derek gave me had sparks ignite up in my burning heart. My member bobbed and swayed slapping itself against my stomach, leaving pre-cum over my already sweaty skin.

"Ahgm-"The noises coming out of my mouth were not being able to form proper sentences. Derek stopped his thrusting to carefully flip me over, leaving himself in-between my legs. He fixed my head against the bed securely before making sure I looked right up at him as he continued to fuck me hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing throughout the room besides the shuffled moans I was failing to keep from forming. I was close to the edge and the tiniest action could set me off and of course, Derek knew that. He grabbed the base of my cock with two fingers, and gripped me hard when he saw that I was about to come.

I wanted to whine, but Derek wouldn't let me come. He instead thrust harder into me while he picked up a faster pace. I felt as if I were on cloud nine, and believe me when I say I've visited there before, literally. I gave into Derek, letting him take control over me, to use me as he wished. Give him what he wanted.

He wanted _submission_. He didn't just want my cock, my ass, but he also wanted my body and soul. I wasn't going to deny him that. I let him grip my hips tightly, saw how he was groaning out in pleasure trying to keep himself in control from coming. A few last thrusts ensured before I felt Derek still in between me. He kept contact with my eyes, his eyes flashing the red I kept seeing all night. His cock buried into me as far as it went, stretching me wide as it stilled touching my prostate for what felt like an hundredth time before I felt a channel of hot cum flow into me.

"Fuck, Stiles!" he yelled one last time before pulling himself out of me. I blushed and felt the white liquid dripping from my ass. I couldn't help but say.

"Wasn't that the point?" Derek grabbed my shaft and stroked it softly as he leaned into my ear to lick the outer shell of it and whispering to me in a husky voice, lust filling his eyes.

"Are you going to be naughty again?" I shook my head in anticipation, I just wanted my release. "Alright." Derek seemed to like the answer he got. "Come." I felt an urge explode in me as my cock filled itself up in a long awaited release before I shot my load all over his hand and my torso not realizing I also let out a moan which most likely carried out onto the streets as I screamed his name.

"Derek!" I let out a satisfied whimper.

Derek gave me a small peck on my lips before letting me go from the scarf which was restraining me. Afterwards, he laid down next to me on the bed and pulled me into a kiss. Derek tossed the scarf onto the floor and pulled me into a hug spooning me from behind. He pampered me with kisses showering at the back of my neck and on my shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and turned myself around to bury my face into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"No." I felt Derek smile against me as he rested his chin on top of my head. He pulled me even closer to him.

"You're staying." It was a statement, not a question. I let out a full happy sigh and grinned against his chest. I was completely satisfied and I didn't know what the flutter in my stomach was or why my heart was beating faster than it should.

"Even if I wanted to go I can't, I'm too sore to move," I heard a chuckle from Derek. "Plus, you're way too comfortable, and I still haven't licked your abs." I still couldn't understand why my heart stilled and my cheeks flushed when I heard an honest laugh from Derek but even so I was too tired to even figure it out. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me as sleep overtook me.

 

My eyes fluttered open, Derek was still sleeping next to me. I glanced over to slightly let out a yelp of surprise. Lydia was sitting on top of Derek's computer desk, her legs crossed and a wicked smirk displayed on her ruby red lips.

"I see someone had a wild night. Enjoyed yourself?" I glared at her, letting a small smile loose not long after.

"You have no idea."

"I knew he would be a perfect match for you. I could practically hear you moaning from Mount Olympus." I went back to glaring at Lydia.

"Ha. Funny. I almost forgot to laugh."

"Jerk."

"Witch."

"I am a witch." I let out a pout. Not fair. "Give it up Stiles you can't bring yourself to insult me. As for your friend over there, Aphrodite was right. He is delicious. He's a keeper." A mischievous glint surfaced onto Lydia's eyes. "I haven't seen you this blissfully fucked since Jackson." I let a blush surfaced onto my cheeks.

"Shut up."

"You should thank me. I was the one who convinced her to let me find you this hunk of a man as a potential match. You're picky, Stiles. I needed help." I looked over at Derek, arms still wrapped around me. I furrowed my eyebrows, the flutter in my stomach was back.

"He's mortal. I can't. "I frowned recalling the memories of Jackson. I couldn't fall in love with a mortal, not again.

"That is why you needed me Stiles. He's not mortal." My head turned towards her immediately. I thought I just heard her say Derek wasn't mortal. "He's not, Stiles."

"Stop reading my mind. Just because you can doesn't' give you the right to read it." Lydia rolled her eyes at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Did you hear me, Stiles?" I did. "He's not mortal." I glanced at Derek and back at Lydia.

"What is he?" I was curious.

"A werewolf." I crunched my nose in surprise. How did I not catch on to that before? "He's also an alpha." Lydia clapped her hands together, softly. "Congrats Sti, you bagged yourself a hot alpha boyfriend. Have fun with him." _Boyfriend?_ Hold up.

"He's just a one-night stand." Lydia gave me a knowing look.

"Is he?" I hated her for always being right, being so stupidly wise. Lydia sighed.

"I got to go. Aphrodite told me to tell you not to summon her all week. She's having sex with Ares." I tried not to choke up my saliva.

"Lydia! Gross. I still don't need that image of my mom and an-and my dad…seriously….ew."

"I do hope Scott and Isaac are also done in the garden, they made quite a mess last night." My eyes widened, sudden flashes going through my head. I sometimes hated my imagination and Lydia too.

"Really Lydia, are you trying to scar me for life! I was happy not knowing anything." Lydia chuckled before she disappeared in midair.

"Bitch." A small voice ranged in my head.

"You love me." Lydia. Curse her. Yet again she was right. I placed my hands behind my head crossing them and looked up at the blank ceiling which has become interesting as of now. Derek's arm was hung around me possessively. He stirred next to me, waking up slowly.

"Good morning," His voice sounded low as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Morning," I said back to him hoarsely while I nibbled onto Derek's lower lip letting me full VIP access into his mouth. Our tender kiss turned dirty as his tongue clashed against mine. I felt my cock against my stomach half-hard already.

"Hmm, a very good morning I wake to," Derek felt his way around my body, his hands touching every inch it could grab, still sore and soiled from last night's dirty activities. He got up and demanded in a lust induced voice. "Up."

"Do I have to? I'm still sore, let's cuddle some more. I hear it's good for the heart. That was cheesy. Yet again, Stiles gets down in the lame department-"

"Stiles." The warning in Derek's voice sent tingles of excitement all over my body. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at Derek, fully enjoying the way Derek got all demanding. It was hot. "Up." He arched a single eyebrow. "Get up or I'll spank you and I won't let you come." My eyes widened. I didn't need to be told twice. I shot up quickly, ignoring my sore muscles. I wouldn't mind being spanked again but I needed rest to recover and not coming will just end up killing me. "Your mouth around my cock, Stiles." Straight to the point, I like it. Straight. Ha, nothing I'm doing right now is straight at all. "Do it and I might consider letting you lick my abs."

I grinned and quickly moved to wrap my mouth around Derek's already hard cock. You see? I told you it was worth it. Being bad never felt so good.


End file.
